Queen Antinea of Atlantis (Hercules and the Captive Women)
Queen Antinea (Fay Spain) was the main villainess in the 1961 Italian Peplum film, "Hercules and the Captive Women". The film was originally known as "Hercules and the Conquest of Atlantis" and "Hercules Conquers Atlantis". Hercules (Reg Park) rescues Princess Ismene (Laura Marin), the daughter of Queen Antinea of Atlantis, and decides to return her to her mother. At first they are welcomed. However, Ismene discoveres that she has been selected for sacrifice. A prophecy foretells that if she is not killed Atlantis and its population will be destroyed. Atlantis has already been stripped of it protective fog that has kept the island from being seen by its enemies. Ismene is recaptured and taken for execution. Antinea denies all knowledge of Androcles (Ettore Manni), whose memory has been taken away and he is hidden from Hercules and his friends. During a celebration, Hercules discovers that children are selected and taken away from their parents for an unknown reason. Things fall into place when Hercules and his companions not only rescue Ismene but a large group of prisoners in a pit. The rescued prisoners explain that children are taken to a special stone that either transforms them either into blonde supermen or disfigures the weak ones who are then placed in the pit. A priest explains that the stone is made from the blood of Uranus. The power of Uranus's stone has created Antinea an invincible army of black-uniformed blonde supermen with which she plans to conquer the world. The rescued prisoners attack Antinea's palace but all are killed by her army. Hercules confronts Antinea and begins battling with her soldiers, but he falls into a pit where he is reunited with Hylas. Hercules and Hylas escape, and Hercules tells his son to flee the island while Hercules attempts to destroy the stone of Uranus. Hylas finds Timoteo (Salvatore Fumari), who says Ismene and Androcles are to be sacrificed by being tied to a ship that will be sent ablaze then adrift. Hylas and Timoteo stop the soldiers and save Ismene and Androcles as the four of them flee the island on the same ship. The high priest of Uranus tells Hercules the stone can be destroyed by the rays of the sun. Hercules smashes a hole into the top of the stone's cave and flees. Hercules swims out to the ship, as the sun's rays finally strike the stone, causing Atlantis to erupt in explosions and be destroyed. Antinea and all the inhabitants are killed. Trivia *Fay Spain appeared as Marcy Collins in the 1960 episode "House Call" for the TV series "The Detectives". *Fay Spain appeared as North Star in the 1968 episode "How to Catch a Papa Bear" for the TV series "Hogan's Heroes". Gallery Fay Spain_1331252079.jpg screenshot_6548.png screenshot_6539.png screenshot_6546.png screenshot_6551.png screenshot_6545.png screenshot_6541.png screenshot_6550.png screenshot_6543.png screenshot_6542.png screenshot_6547.png screenshot_6544.png imageshercules.jpeg 1001664_604195796281908_2002826010_n.jpg 1979748_723637814337705_298508569_n.jpg 10369196_840027126032106_1209551222722827477_n.jpg 10649574_297410350456533_8621131641843320896_n.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Queen Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Slave Owner Category:Murder: Blood Sacrifice Category:Low Cut Top Category:Cape Category:Mother Category:Crown